Let's Be Honest, We All Forget He's Asian Sometimes
by sel.selxi-cann
Summary: Frank's delicate relationship with his heritage. Because he was an only child, his family focused on him more and taught him as much as they could about Chinese traditions and culture. This fic is mainly those moments you forget he's Asian and he does something pretty Asian and you are suddenedly reminded of it. Sporadic updates and shorter chapters in the start!


i. Chopsticks

"Leo Valdez! Why did you do that! Now we don't even have utensils anymore!" Piper shouted from across the table, gesturing wildly to the melted puddle of shiny metal quickly cooling on the table.

Her voice was laced with some of her charmspeak, coming out whenever she slipped with her control whenever she got angry. Luckily, no one else was affected more than Leo, who quickly responded to the angry charmspeaker in their midst.

"Chill, Beauty Queen! I didn't mean to melt most of the utensils! Why didn't you yell at Jason, though, when he threw the rest of them off the ship before? It's not fair for you to choose between your best friend and your boyfriend!" Leo said, trying to calm down the enraged daughter of Aphrodite. He sounded as if he was joking about that statement, but his eyes showed a different story that was reflected in most of the rest of the Seven's. Panic.

"Guys, guys, wait—!" "Piper—!" "Leo Valdez—" The rest of the Seven tried to speak up.

Piper ignored them all. If they were in a cartoon, she would have started having smoke come from her ears by now.

"What do you mean, Leo Valdez! At least we could have just reused the same ones over and over again last time!"

Jason quietly winced in the background, remembering the slap in the face he got from last time.

"Now we have to eat with our fingers, Leonidas—"

"Wait, wait, I got a solution, Pipes, chill!" He reaches a hand into his magic tool belt and started rummaging around, scared at the sudden use of his full name—must be how Percy feels, huh.

Piper and the rest of the Seven shut their mouths, albeit, Piper's only really reluctantly. They were curious at what impossible solution he had now.

Leo dug around in his tool belt for a bit longer, randomly muttering things, "No, maybe not a chainsaw," and "Definitely not a hammer," as he rummaged, seemingly not finding what he originally intended.

Could he have gotten more utensils from his tool belt?

Maybe, maybe not.

As this was happening, a whisper that came from Percy in the back of the room that sounded suspiciously like, "Well, if there's no way to eat a proper breakfast meal, I guess we can always resort to eating fast food for our meals—or breath mints, breath mints work fine, too."

Eventually, his eyes lit up like the fire that ignited in his hair.

"Tada!" He held up a long and skinny stick in the air, a look of pride in his eyes. He quickly mimed aggressively stabbing a piece of food and bringing it to his mouth to try and clear the confusion he could visibly see in his crewmates.

"A stick." Piper blanked out for a moment and started to stare at him with her mouth open like a fish before snatching the stick angrily from Leo's hands, quickly extinguishing the fire that was starting to blaze on his arms.

"How are we supposed to eat with a stick!" Several agreements were heard throughout the mess hall. Annabeth was surprisingly quiet, though, probably trying to figure out a reasonable solution in her mind.

Frank however, seemed to have an idea, since he shot up as soon as Piper brandished the now-a-weapon stick at Leo.

He stood up from the breakfast table, going over to Piper and careful to not get impaled by the stick she was now waving around in the air.

Did they realize she actually trying to impale Leo?

Yes, they did.

But did they try to stop her from killing the offending and definitely-in-hot-water son of Hephaestus?

No, they didn't.

He quietly took it from her hands with minimal protest after she saw his deadpan face and quietly went back to his seat. Then, he snapped the stick evenly in half.

Everyone looked confused, especially Piper, who never expected that from the often non-violent and often kind-hearted son of Mars.

What is he doing?

Why would he do that?

Did he just hate Leo's solution that much?

Right before they were going to speak up, Frank quickly repositioned the two sticks in one hand and started to carefully pick up his rice from his bowl.

Everyone stared blankly at him.

Chopsticks?

Oh, right. Of course he would know how to use chopsticks. He's Asian, of all things. Why wouldn't he know how to use them correctly?

He doesn't notice their stares until he turns to reach a piece of cauliflower sitting on a plate to the side of him. He paused midway to his mouth to look right back at the rest of the Seven, leaving his cauliflower hanging in midair.

"What, you guys? Isn't it time for us to eat breakfast? What are you guys…" Frank trailed off at their surprised looks before he seemed to have realized what they were thinking and sighed.

He then carefully set down his chopsticks after placing his cauliflower in his bowl and held his hand out at Leo, prompting him to startle and jerk upwards in response to that surprise before getting a mischievous glint in his eyes and start pulling out piles and piles of sticks from his tool belt.

Frank took them to take the time to snap them all in half—damn you, Leo, couldn't you have gotten shorter sticks?—and passed them out until everyone had two before picking his pair back up.

Everyone continued to look clueless, staring at the foreign—literally—utensils in their palms.

Frank only notices once he sits back down to show them how to use them without accidentally falling over trying to correct them. He looked down and sighed before looking back up with a resigned look on his usually stoic features.

Shouldn't they have had Chinese-Asian takeout at least one time in their lives?

"This is hold you hold chopsticks. You have to use your index finger to…"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if this slightly offends, I'm just basing this off of my own experiences. I'm Asian-American, so I hope this is a bit accurate.


End file.
